The Protectors
by Ivy000
Summary: Julie Swenson was excited for her fourth year of Hogwarts, but she wasn't prepared for what was happening. With Snape as Headmaster, she'll soon find herself fighting for her life, as well as others. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! This is a Hogwarts SYOC, following the lives of five fourth years as they try to protect the younger students. It's set during Harry's seventh year, though it follows younger students. With the DA preparing for the war, the younger students have to protect eachother, and Hogwarts has more hidden secrets than you could ever imagine. With a new Parseltongue, a cleaned-out Chamber of Secrets, and all of Snape's fury, there's going to be a heck of a year. _**

**_So, if you would like to put your character in, please do! Oh yes, the form-_**

**_Name:_**

**_Nickname:_**

**_Alias/Codename:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Birthday:_**

**_House:_**

**_Wand:_**

**_Best subject:_**

**_Blood type:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Hobbies:_**

**_Special talents:_**

**_History:_**

**_Family:_**

**_Friends:_**

**_Favorite spell:_**

**_Remember, I need four characters, and I'm only accepting the best. I'll pick the six best entries, and the other two will be secondary characters. If your character is accepted, I'll PM you from time to time, telling you news and updates. If your character is accepted, I expect you to review and tell me if I messed something up! _**

**_Finally, FF rules dictate that I have to have at least some of a chapter and not just one long author's note._**

**_Julie looked out the window of her compartment, waving as the train sped away from her smiling parents._**

**_There! G'bye!_**

**_oh wait, one more thing! Please PM your submissions!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! New chapter, woohoo! Hope noone's bitter or upset that thrir character wasn't chosen, it was really hard to choose, and I hope you'll read anyway! Alright, now, for the characters who were chosen, do these Patronuses (or is it Patroni?) sound okay?_**

**_Annabella: Badger _**

**_Autumn: Wolf_**

**_Madison: Prairie dog_**

**_Elizabeth: Wild dog_**

**_Tabitha: Tiger_**

**_Julianne: Bear_**

Julie settled down into her compartment, looking forward to her fourth year. She knew that Snape was Headmaster, and that it probably wouldn't be the best year, but Snape was biased toward Slytherins. She was a Slytherin, so she assumed Snape would leave them alone.

Her friend Autumn Gagnon joined her shortly, sitting across from her and plopping into her seat.

"Hey Attie." She said offhandedly.

"Hi!" Attie replied. They sat in comfortable silence until two of their other friends, Annie and Madison, stepped in. They were bickering about something, probably Quidditch teams. Both girls loved to watch Quidditch, but neither really liked to play.

Elizabeth Paywer slid into a seat, and joined the Quidditch conversation.

The final member of their inter-house group, Tabitha, squished in next to Attie. The compartment was designed for four, but they could squeeze six in just fine when they were first years. Now that they were older, room had slowly disappeared.

As the trolley came by, Julie bought treats for everyone. The Swensons were an old, rich pureblood family, and Julie was given all the money she wanted. She would have grown up spoiled if her parents weren't so busy all the time and had usually left her with the neighbors, a poor Muggleborn family that her mother and father figured 'fit servants'.

Unbeknownst to her family, she was also a Parseltongue.

The train finally arrived, and the group filed out and practically ran to the Great Hall. They had to part ways there, Julie heading to the Slytherin table, Lizzie, Madison, and Tabitha to Ravenclaw, and Annie and Attie to Gryffindor. Unknownst to them, a small girl from Gryffindor with blonde hair and green eyes watched them. She was Dumbledore's second cousin, the only family he had left.

Severus Snape stood up once everyone had been seated.

"Welcome, students. Hogwarts has undergone some changes. The Carrows are now added to our staff table. Defense Against the Dark Arts is now Dark Arts. And if you are disobedient, the punishment will be much, much harsher." Snape allowed a small smirk to grace his lips, which made Julie very nervous. "We are in service to the Dark Lord-"

"WHAT?" Shouted the girl from Gryffindor.

"Ah, Dumbledore's only living relative, besides his brother. How fitting, that you'll be the first to recieve our new punishment. You are a first year, but we don't discriminate by year. CRUCIO!" He shouted, and let the first year have it for 15 seconds. The small girl screamed in pure agony before sinking to the floor.

Every Gryffindor seemed to leap to their feet, wands out. Snape waved his wand however, making a third year shriek, and most reluctantly took their seats. Annie ran to the aid of the first year, who managed to get out that her name was Ariana after Dumbledore's sister.

Julie desperately wanted to get over there and help Ariana, but she knew she would just get Cruciod too. She knew things would be bad at the school, but she didn't know things would be this bad.

Snape continued his list of announcements, talking about how for the first time students were allowed to go in the Forbidden Forest.

"Probably so he can kill us off." Whispered Autumn to Annie.

"Also, all Mudbloods, tomorrow morning report to the Great Hall. You're being put on trial for stealing magic. You are dismissed."

Annie followed after the new Gryffindor Prefect, Ashley Marcin.

As they walked, the Gryffindors passed Mrytle's bathroom. Annie had managed to get on her good side by complimenting her and being kind to her when she first arrived at Hogwarts.

Annie never really listened to the start-of-year announcements, so it came as a surprise to her when Autumn caught up to her.

"Hey, Attie."

"Annie, what are we going to do? They can't arrest you!" Said Autumn worriedly.

"What?!" asked Annie.

"They're arresting Muggleborns for having magic! Didn't you hear?"

Annie stopped and thought. She couldn't leave Hogwarts, and she couldn't go home and put her dad in danger. Her dad was a Muggle, and so was her mum, but she had passed away when Annie was eight.

"I know! Julie's a Parseltongue, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Annie gave her friend an annoyed look.

"Come on! We may not be in Ravenclaw, but you can still use your head. We can hide any Muggleborns in the Chamber of Secrets!" Autumn gave Annie a disgusted look.

"Ew! It's all slimy and disgusting down there."

Annie gave her another exasperated look.

"Are you a witch or not? We can clean it and transfigure dust and stuff into chairs, beds, and other clothes and stuff! The only thing we need is food, and Julie has house elves, and we have the Aguamenti spell! It's perfect!" Autumn had a huge smile on her face.

"Annie, you should have bern in Ravenclaw. We need to tell the others."

The two Ravenclaws, Tabitha and Elizabeth, had helped enchant six Muggle journals they had bought from a book store to work a little like Tom Riddle's diary. If one girl wrote in the diary, the other diaries would heat up until owner read the message. The girls used this to communicate over summer, as it was much faster than owls and also, much more private. The girls each had different ways of keeping them on their person. Julie wore hers shrunken on a chain around her neck. Annie shrank a regular book along with it and made them into earrings. Autumn shrank it and turned it silver, keeping it as a charm on her charm bracelet. Elizabeth shrank it and put it on a key-chain. Madison used it as a cell phone charm. And finally, Tabitha used an ingenious charm to have it magically appear in her pocket whenever she needed it or when it started heating up.

They quickly scribbled out the message just as the group arrived at their common room.

Autumn dragged Annie to the room they shared with two other girls. The minute it was lights out, they started to creep downstairs. Autumn cast an Invisibility spell on them, one she had made herself that was derived from the same theory as the one about Invisibility cloaks (the Sorting Hat had wanted to put her in Ravenclaw.) They went downstairs and tried the handle of the portrait.

It didn't turn. They were locked in.

Very faintly, they heard footsteps coming closer to the Common Room door.

The footsteps stopped right outside the portrait.

As the portrait swung open, someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_Nobody likes a flamer._**

**_I'm sorry to say that I recieved a flame on this story._**

**_I've only recieved one flame before, and that was on accident, because apparently the person's brother had hacked their account and flamed me as a prank. Still a rather mean prank, but a prank nonetheless._**

**_If you're going to flame my story, at least have the guts to post under an account instead of a guest. If you're going to be a jerk, at least be a jerk where I can be a jerk back. _**

**_I can take constructive critism, but not 'horrible... No writing skills... Piece of garbage... Delete this story and your account.' And at least have the decency to tell me what's wrong with the story I worked hard on. I admit, it wasn't my best writing and I was in a rush, but still. No writing skills? After reading one chapter of my story?_**

**_Shame on you. Crushing a middle-schooler's dreams. _**

**_(Okay, s/he didn't crush my dreams, but s/he still made me mad!)_**

**_Ending that long rant, here's the required bit of writing_**.

Julie walked down the hall.

**_Flame that, Unimpressed_**.


End file.
